The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for separating a gear from a shaft. More specifically, the present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for separating a gear from a camshaft of an engine. The apparatus, the system and the method may have a base plate, a handle, a face plate, a first fastener, a second fastener, and/or a press. The camshaft may extend from a motor of, for example, an automobile, a motorcycle, a diesel truck, a moped and/or the like. A thrust plate may be located between the gear and the motor. The gear may be, for example, press-fitted to the shaft. Still further, the first fastener and/or the second fastener may attach the face plate to the base plate and/or may extend through a first passage and/or a second passage in the gear. The base plate may abut a backside of the gear and/or may be located between the thrust plate and/or the gear and the motor. The press may be inserted into a central hole in the face plate such that a first end of the press abuts a second side of the gear. The press and/or the first fastener and/or the second fastener may be, for example, a screw, a bolt and/or the like. The base plate may hold, may restrain and/or may maintain the gear in a stationary position with respect to the face plate and/or the press. The press may engage the shaft and/or may pull the gear and/or the thrust plate outward with respect to the motor. The press may have a length which may allow the gear to be pulled from the shaft and/or to be separated from the shaft and/or the motor.
It is generally known that a gear is attached to a shaft and/or may be, for example, press-fitted to the shaft. The gear may be attached to the shaft in such a way to prevent or prohibit the gear from separating from the shaft. Further, a tool is traditionally required to aid a user with the removal and/or separation of the gear from the shaft. The tool exerts an outward force with respect to the motor. The gear moves outward with respect to the motor to separate from the shaft. Still further, the tool may be, for example, a hammer used by, for example, a mechanic to tap the gear off the shaft and/or outward with respect to the motor. However, the use of a tool to remove a gear from a shaft may result in, for example, damage to the gear, a thrust plate and/or teeth of the gear. Additionally, a press-fitted gear requires a large amount of force to be exerted upon the gear for removal of the gear from the shaft. Traditionally, the tool fails to exert the required force to separate the gear from the shaft and/or damages the gear, the thrust plate and/or the teeth of the gear during the removal of the gear from the shaft.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for separating a gear from a camshaft. Additionally, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for separating a gear from a camshaft which may prevent damage to the gear, the thrust plate and/or the teeth of the gear during the removal of the gear from the camshaft. Further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for separating a gear from a camshaft which may allow the gear to be removed from the camshaft while the camshaft remains inside and/or attached to the motor. Further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for separating a gear from a camshaft which allows the thrust plate to be removed from the shaft and/or to be separated from the motor. Still further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for separating the gear from the camshaft which may require a user to exert minimal force to remove the gear and/or the thrust plate from the camshaft.